Bujin
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = }} is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, as all members are of the same race, the Race of Hera. He sports teal-colored skin, but unlike the other members of Bojack's crew, it is unknown if Bujin's hair is colored orange or if he even has hair at all. Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Bojack Unbound'' Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. Bujin is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he ambushes Gohan, attacking him with his psychic powers. Later on, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya defeat Yamcha and Tien Shinhan who arrived to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers. Along with his comrades, he then fights Gohan, able to gain an advantage against him due to their numbers. He paralyses Future Trunks when he attempts to take on Bojack but is freed when his his father appears and attacks Bujin from below. During the final battle, Bujin and the other Galaxy soldiers paralyse Gohan again and drain him of his energy. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 form, however, Gohan manages to effortlessly break the Psycho Thread hold on him when both Bujin and Bido tries to pin him with the attack. The young Super Saiyan 2 then makes short work of both Bujin and Bido, breaking them both in half with a single kick and punch respectively, vaporizing each on impact. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bujin makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power On his own Bujin appeared comparable to base Gohan, though the young half-Saiyan was able to dodge all of his attacks and nullify an attack meant to kill him by powering up. Bujin was also able to easily defeat Tien Shinhan single-handedly. Later, teamed up with Bido and Zangya, the group were able to overcome a Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan by ganging up on him. He was no match for Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, who walked through the combined Psycho Threads of him and Bido and obliterated him with a single kick to the midsection. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki BLast]]' – As shown in ''Dragon Ball Heroes, Bujin is able to use ki blasts. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido, and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to manipulate objects with the power of his mind. He uses his powers to throw objects at Gohan. *'Terrain Change' - By glowing orange Bujin is able to change the settings of the area where he and Gohan are fighting. *'Wild Sense' – Bujin used this technique against Tien Shinhan when the latter and Yamcha arrive to help Gohan against Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers. *'Psychic Blaze' – Bujin uses his telekinetic powers to attack his opponent with giant clock hands. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Forms Majin Bujin Majin Bujin is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Bujin makes his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05.00 version update, Bujin's Clothes, and Bujin's Turban are a clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior, which can be purchased from the TP Shop. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Future Warrior must obtain Bujin's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, & Feet) and Bujin's Turban (accessory) along with Bido's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hand, & Feet) in order to complete Bojack's Challenge in order to unlock Bojack's Initiation Test to train under him. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins **AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier Battles ;Bojack Unbound *Bujin vs. Gohan *Bujin vs. Tien Shinhan *Bujin, Bido, and Zangya vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Bujin, Bido, and Bojack vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bujin, Zangya, and Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bujin, Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Zangya, and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) *Bujin and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity". Gallery See also *Bujin (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Bujin ru:Буджин Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Witches/Wizards